1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a nail polish remover composition, and more particularly, to a composition having a cream-like consistency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Commonly nail polish is an organic resin in a carrier liquid in which the resin is deposited on a fingernail for decorative purposes For various reasons it may be desirable to remove the nail polish from the fingernail. Chemically nail polish may be removed by applying a solvent, preferably in a carrier, to the polished nail for dissolving the resin therein for subsequent removal, as by wiping.
Present removers are generally a clear, free-flowing liquid which may include a water carrier and an acetone and/or ethyl acetate solvent in appropriate proportions and various function-specific additives. This system presents a problem in that both acetone and ethyl acetate have high vapor pressures at room temperature and low flash points. These properties make the removers volatile and inhibit use in a heated area, such as a kitchen or near a heat source.
Furthermore, many removers are a clear liquid, but it is believed that a cream-like consistency cosmetic-like material would be more esthetically and functionally desirable. This is particularly true if the remover employs a high flash point solvent.
The prior art in this field is represented by the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,197,630; 2,268,642; 2,286,687; 2,351,195; 4,032,464; 4,197,212; 4,412,027; 4,485,037; 4,804,486; and related patents cited therein.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a nail polish remover having a cream-like consistency and a cosmetic-like appearance.
Another object of the invention is to provide a creamy nail polish remover composition which is controllable in use, and particularly, doesn't run, can be applied to spot areas of the nail for efficient removal of nail polish, and which leaves a thin, bufferable coating on the nail which is non-toxic, doesn't yellow, peel or crack, does not show a whiting effect, and can be removed easily with soap and water.
Still another object herein is to provide such a composition whose consistency can be predetermined from a thin to relatively stiff composition, as desired, and preferably is present as a soft, easily applied, consumer acceptable, convenience-oriented product.
These and other objects and features of the invention will be made apparent from the following description thereof